healthyrecipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Avocado
About avocado Avocados are the fruit of a tree native to Mexico and Central America. Avocados are very popular in vegetarian cuisine because they make a convenient substitute to meat due to their high fat content (approximately 35g). Used in many dishes, such as guacamole, sushi, milkshakes, ice cream and other desserts for their consideration as sweet fruits. Variations The avocado has many variations, and is known by names like the fruit of Persea, Americana or Gratissima. Due to the rough exterior, avocados are referred to as alligator pears. The Incas name for the avocado in Chile is Palta. In West Africa, it is known as custard apple, in Spain it is known as Abogado, and in France it is called Avocat. Also, the Aztecs called it Ahuacatl that is derived from the Nahuatl language in which ahuacatl means ‘testicle’ because of the shape of the avocados. Each version of the avocado is different, and generally, it is said that the avocado has distinct horticultural races. The Californian varieties * Anaheim: hardy to 32°C, fair flavor, green, large to very large and from June to August. * Bacon: heavy producer, green smooth skin, shaped oval, flavored, watery-mild, and is from November to March. * Fuerte: its shape is pear, has green smooth skin, flavor is mild, it is from November to June, erratic producer, hardy to 28°C. * Hass: shape is oval, skin is thick bumpy, emerald green to black, it is from April to October, flavor is rich nutty, alternate bearing and hardy to 28°C. * Jim: It has a very good flavor, green smooth skin, small to medium, heavy producer, and it is from September to January, and hardy to 24°C. * Mexicola: it has a very good nutty flavor, it is small, has purple skin, heavy producer, it is from August to October, and hardy to 18°C. * Nabal: it has an excellent flavor, its skin is green, medium, erratic heavy producer, it is from June to October, and hardy to 30°C. * Pinkerton: it has good flavor, small to medium, it is green, heavy producer, it is from December to April, and hardy to 30°C. Reed: it is green, has an excellent flavor, medium to large, it is from June to November, and hardy to 30°C. * Zutano: it is shaped pear, has green smooth skin, flavored, watery mild, it is from October to March, and hardy to 26°C. Florida varieties * Booth7: It has good flavor, green, medium to large, it is from October to December. * Brogdin: It is green, has very good flavor, small to medium, it is from November to February and hardy to 22°C. * Choquette: It is green, has good flavor, heavy producer, large to very large, it is from November to January, resists scab disease, and hardy to 28°C. * Gainsville: It is green, small, it is from July to August, and hardy to 18°C. * Hall: It is green , has good flavor, large to very large, heavy producer, it is from November to January, hardy to 28°C. * Lula: It has a thick peel, medium to large, it is green, has good flavor, it is from November to February, a commercial variety, and to 25°C. * Mexicola: It has a very good nutty flavor, its skin is purple, small, heavy producer, it is from August to October, and hardy to 18°C. * Monroe: It is green, large, it has good flavor, it is from November to January and hardy to 26°C. * Pollock: It has very good flavor, light producer, green, large to very large, resists scab disease, it is from July to September, and hardy to 26°C. * Simmonsa: It is green, has very good flavor, large to very large, heavy producer, resists scab disease, it is from July to September, and hardy to 26°C. Category:Food Glossary